The Twenty Gentle Times of Juugo
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: He was a good person inside, but he knew that he was dangerous to everyone around him.


I don't own Naruto.

**The Twenty Gentle Times of Juugo**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

Juugo's birth parents died killing each other right in front of him. He was only two and got sent to an orphanage, a poor one at that.

_Two_

He met two girls at the orphanage who took care of him. One of them used to give him her food, and the other one protected him from bullies. He does not remember their names and barely remembers their faces. Sometimes Juugo thinks they might be a figment of his imagination, but nonetheless he likes to think of them as his sisters. Juugo however does not remember what happened to them.

All he remembers is red blood. And he thought that maybe he killed them in one of his first fits.

_Three_

At seven, he met Orochimaru who became interested in him. Juugo had no where to turn and Orochimaru promised that he would be safe and not hurt others. The snake Sannin took his blood and used the created the use of the cursed seal for possible body containers.

_Four_

He spent most of his life (about 15 years) in that cell that Orochimaru put him in. Occasionally some people would visit him like future containers of Orochimaru like Kimimaro and Sasuke. Juugo liked both Kimimaro (who was his most frequent visitor) and Sasuke, the older boy could tell that Sasuke had a kind hearted soul but had an unfortunate life.

_Five_

Juugo never remembers what exactly happens when he goes into a fit of rage, of blood lust. But he always sees what he did afterwards. He can't stand it and that's why he knows he should be locked in a cell forever.

_Six_

Joining Team Hebi was the best choice of his life. Of course, at first, he wanted to stay in his cell but Sasuke promised to keep him under control when not in combat. The members of Hebi became his family. Sasuke was the leader AKA the father, Suigetsu and Karin were teammates thus his brother and sister that argue constantly. And even though, they never acted like a caring bunch deep inside they all were. He was content to travel with them all, even though their goal was to kill Uchiha Itachi and then destroy Konoha.

Juugo did not like fighting, but had no where else to turn to.

_Seven_

Juugo loved birds, for they were able to get away if he got dangerous. He understood them, but he was not an animal talker he merely just understood them. Birds were his friends to talk to when he was certain no one would listen.

_Eight_

When Sasuke told him that they were joining Akatsuki, Juugo was actually afraid. That Mandara guy gave off really disturbing waves of chakra and the rest of the members were all full of mal-intent. This was not a place for Sasuke or Karin or Suigetsu or himself. But Juugo understood a lot about the human mind.

Once an avenger, always an avenger and that's how it is. It disappointed Juugo.

_Nine_

Juugo believe that loyalty was the most important thing. He and Naruto constantly talk about the subject.

"Without loyalty Naruto, friendships and relationships would never last," said Juugo.

"Ain't that the truth," said Naruto.

_Ten_

When Juugo heard that Sasuke was staying in Konoha, he had no idea what he was going to do. Juugo needed Sasuke to take care of him. He began to panic. But then the pink-haired medic smiled at him kindly. Hatake Kakashi, with one Sharingan, was standing off at the side reading his porn novel.

"It's okay Juugo-san, Sasuke wants you to stay," said the medic. "Sasuke cares about you three even though he doesn't really show it."

"Yeah, that's Sasuke," said Juugo, shyly smiling back at her. Sasuke wanted him to stay. Juugo for the first time in a long time felt actually loved.

_Eleven_

Juugo moved in with Suigetsu and Karin into Sasuke's part of the village. Sakura-san was also there. He was kind of afraid when Sasuke told the members of the former Team Hebi that Sakura was pregnant. How was he going to deal with children, especially babies? They cried a lot, didn't they?

"Juugo what's wrong buddy," asked Suigetsu, when Sasuke left with Sakura to go to the doctors.

"How I am going to live here with a baby here? I don't know if I can," said Juugo.

"I feel the same way, brats will be crying and whining," said Suigetsu. "But I suppose we got to get used to it, because Sasuke ain't kicking us out."

"But I have those episodes," said Juugo.

"Don't worry, that's why Sasuke is here and I can't knock ya out if necessary and Sakura-chan ain't no pushover either," said Suigetsu, grinning, sharp teeth showing. Juugo smiled, yeah, he thinks he'll be okay.

_Twelve_

Naruto is really a good person; he understands why Sasuke cares so much about the blonde shinobi. Naruto always has a smile for everyone even Juugo. Sakura-san told him about Naruto's childhood and Juugo felt that they possibly had an understanding. Juugo likes talking about Naruto, because really he isn't all about ninjutsu and fighting. Naruto is really smart (but people seem to call him a moron) and understands people and feelings.

"So you don't think you can get rid of Juugo's problem Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan," asked Naruto, over in another room while Juugo sat listening, not meaning to eavesdrop.

"No," sighed Sakura. Juugo liked that they were trying to help him, but it was okay. He needed to deal with those things on his own. Because when Sasuke nods at him, Sakura smiles at him and Naruto puts a hand on his shoulder in a comforting matter, Juugo now had a reason to control himself.

He had precious people that he wanted to protect.

_Thirteen_

Freedom is something Juugo will never be used to, ever. He was able to sit outside without getting in trouble. While he tended to stay away from large crowds (especially when there were parties), Juugo thought that the taste of freedom will always be weird.

_Fourteen_

Juugo understands friendship, but he does not understand the relationship between lovers such as that of Sakura and Sasuke. He understood that there is a smile reserved only for Sasuke and only a smile for Sakura. He understood that they hugged and kissed to show affection. Juugo did not understand the fights or specifically _the fight _(Juugo and Suigetsu refer to it in that manner).

He knew that Sakura could not have anymore children after Akira for reasons unknown to him. But what he knew is that Sasuke loves Sakura very much and does not want to leave her.

After all, Juugo can't blame him when he cries when she leaves him, because Sakura is one of the most beautiful people, inside and out, Juugo has seen.

_Fifteen_

Suigetsu and Karin, undoubtedly, are his best friends. While he really doesn't understand the choices either makes concerning Chidori or Sasuke for that matter, he loves them nonetheless. He does not like to see Karin sad about Sasuke not loving her and confused about Suigetsu. He doesn't like the look on Suigetsu's face when Chidori calls Sasuke 'Otou-sama'. But he can't do anything because he knows it is their decisions.

_Sixteen_

Juugo spends most of his time with Sasuke, just in case. But other times, Juugo helps Karin clean up the house or helps Suigetsu in the garden. Both gardening and cleaning are relaxing, even thought they are chores.

_Seventeen_

Seeing as how Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo knew not how to cook, Sakura and Hinata had to teach them. Juugo liked cooking too, but Karin had a better knack for it. Juugo wanted to be of help in the house Karin did not get stuck with all the work. Juugo actually made some banging cookies.

_Eighteen_

Juugo wants to be as lucky as most of the Konoha ninja and find love. But he knew that for some reason there was no one out there for him. But he guessed that it was alright because he had people that loved him, only in a different way.

_Nineteen_

Juugo gets stuck babysitting Sasuke's children with Suigetsu when neither of their parents are home. Surprisingly, children calm him and he never has episodes in which Suigetsu would have to resort to violence. Besides, he likes seeing Sano and Satoshi sparring happily, Naru (and later baby Itachi playing with blocks. He really likes seeing Chidori follow Suigetsu everywhere he goes; with the young girl not realizing that Suigetsu is really her father.

"Here you go, Uncle Juu-chan," said Chidori, giving him flowers. Juugo smiled.

"Thanks, Chidori-chan-san."

_Twenty_

True happiness, Juugo learns, is living your life during whatever makes you happy without inflicting pain upon others. And true happiness is seeing the people you love happy too.

_End_


End file.
